Compared with the conventional fluorescent lamps, the light emitting diode (LED) lamp has many features, such as high efficiency, energy conservation, low carbon and environment protection. Under conditions of global energy shortage, the LED lighting technique attracts global attentions in the lighting market, is applied widely, and is gradually replacing the conventional fluorescent lamps. Generally, when reinstalling a fluorescent lamp lighting device into a LED lighting device, a solution of replacing a fluorescent lamp ballast and fluorescent lamp tubes shown in FIG. 1 with a LED driver and a LED lamp shown in FIG. 2 is adopted. However, in this solution, the fluorescent lamp ballast is wasted, and an additional LED driver is required, thereby the cost of reinstallation is increased. Additionally, a user needs to rewire, which makes the user inconvenient.